Dear Simon
I like laughing at bad games. They are hilarious. I played one game where it had the description: "As you play with the cats, who is trying to find its owner. You can find the owner?" It is stupid. My friends know about it. My enemies know too. That's the problem. I keep getting sent games from them like "Simon, you suck" and "A World Without Simon" Once, I got sent a GameJolt page called "Dear Simon" from my friend Jeff with one word as a message: "Play" I clicked on it. The description read: "Simon, I know you're playing this. This will be the greatest game you've ever played. It could be the worst! Who knows? The aim of the game is to save Bill. You will be sent notes.from the kidnapper. Hence "Dear Simon"" The thumbnail was just black with "Dear Simon" on it in red. The maturity was Teen with "Drug Reference" and "Fantasy Violence". It seemed interesting so I decided to download the game. There was a random notepad document titled "H". It said: "Dear Simon, I have kidnapped Bill. He is gonna be gone." I thought this was a prologue to the game. I clicked on it. "Dear Simon" was the name of course. The title background was "Devil". It was an interesting yet spooky choice. I clicked play and it showed a black screen. There was dialogue that was the same as the "H" notepad. I was suddenly in a hallway. I was me in a school uniform. I started to walk. It took a bit but I got to the end. Nothing happened. I went back up and a few spaces up, I was transferred to a tiny 2x4 room with a purple bed. I walked to the bed and it said: "Dear Simon BIll is gonna be a goner" I was confused. Did Jeff really make a game about my brother getting kidnapped and killed? Why? I couldn't move for 3 seconds. I was then transported in front of a clock tower after a flash of white. I walked into a hole which I assumed was a door. It said: "Dear Simon Bill is dead. You took too long." I was transferred to a room with what looked like my brother in the middle. He was naked and if I tried to talk to him, it would say: "He has two stab wounds in his back" In the corner was what looked like Jeff in a weird purple suit. He said: "Simon. This is real. You might get a call soon. Just you wait." I got a game over and it returned to the screen. About a day later, I got a call that said Bill was found dead with two stab wounds in his back. The same as in the game. The main suspect was Jeff who was found in a large purple suit. The same as the game. He did it. I know it. I looked in the game files some more and found another notepad document in "faces" titled "To Simon Marks, From Jeff Harkson" "Simon, Bill is dead. I killed him because he was weak. WEAK!" You can find the proof of the game here: https://gamejolt.com/games/dearsimon/362379